


After the Inquisition

by Insanitypie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitypie/pseuds/Insanitypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the Inquisitor Lavellen found out she was pregnant before the Exalted Council with Cullen Rutherford's child, what would happen after? What would go over for the Lavellen and her choices she would have to make for her husband, the Inqusition, and as well as their unborn child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       Ellona began feeling sick on the ride to the Exalted Council in Orlais. A sickness she’d not felt in a few years. The last time she’d felt this way, it was before the final battle with Corypheus. Then again, anytime something stressful like a battle happened, she felt sick to her stomach. Only, this time it wasn’t about something life threatening.

       She wore simply something comfortable for traveling. Riding on a horse for hours was not comfortable. The inquisition soldiers surrounded her on their own horsebacks, spanning down the road for quite a length. There were a lot of them, and when she was bored enough, she’d attempt to count them all for the length she could see them. Cullen and Josephine rode near her, Cullen behind and Josephine to her right. Leliana had left to become the Divine, and she truly missed her. It felt strange without her in her council. Not that she didn’t appreciate Cullen and Josephine’s work, but they were a group. They all worked together in stopping Corypheus, it only felt strange their meetings were occupied only by three. Not how it should be. But she knew well that this was how it had to be. She felt Leliana was the best choice to be Divine.

       She knew well that Cassandra would hate the position, as inspired as she seemed. She was her best friend, someone she looked up to for guidance in the roughest of times. It wasn’t so great in the beginning, but they’d grown close over their times working together. Then again, she’d grown close with everyone she worked with. Dorian, Sera, Bull, Varric, Cullen, Josephine, Leliana, Cassandra, Cole, Rainier… and the few exceptions of Vivienne. She agreed with Sera’s opinion of her, Vivienne was a bitch. She didn’t admit it to anyone, trying to keep the peace with their circle. It was difficult to accept Rainiar when the truth came out. It wasn’t the same. She didn’t act the same around him much after. She had sent him to the Grey Wardens for good after they had finished their job. It was where he was supposed to be.

       A whinnying horse up ahead had brought her out of thought for a moment, her head scanning around to Josephine and to behind her towards Cullen. She gave him a soft smile as he did the same to her when they locked eyes briefly. She tried not to look too troubled, but every time she met his gaze that day, she’d feel a strain in her chest. She had something very important she wanted to tell him. It was something she’d discovered after puking her guts out beside her bed every morning for the past few weeks. She’d missed two periods in the past two months... She was pregnant, two months pregnant. If it wasn’t also for the constant cravings and frequent bathroom breaks, it would be hard to believe still. She had to find out if it was true or not. She hadn’t told anyone except a single nurse who usually helped with injured soldiers. She had her swear to keep secrecy, but she knew that probably wouldn’t last around the hold for very long.

      “Inquisitor, you look ill.” Josephine had caught her gaze, which set off alarms in her head. Nobody could find out about this, let alone that she was ill. She needed to be punctual and primed for this Exalted Council. This meant the future for the Inquisition.

      “I’m alright. I’m still a little uneasy about this.” She told her with a soft sigh. She needed to take a few breaths to relax.

      “You mustn’t worry too much, Inquisitor. You know I will be there to aid you in this. You will not be alone.” Josephine told her softly, in hopes to encourage and comfort her. It was always a relief to have Josephine help with anything diplomatic. Ellona had learned a lot from her and Leliana about politics in Thedas. She was Dalish, after all. It had taken her months to learn how the game worked, and yet she still was not quite adept for this sort of work.

      She felt her body freezes up when Cullen rode his horse to her other side, probably having heard the short exchange. “We can’t have the Inquisitor ill when we arrive. Perhaps we should stop to rest.” He spoke to Josephine, rather than herself. It was more Josephine’s decision rather than her own. She knew how much Josie wanted to be early rather than late to this meeting.

      “No, please. I’ll be alright.” She straightened herself up a little, trying her very hardest to make herself look decent. As much as she tried, she knew they would see past her attempts. “Let’s just get there and be done with this.” If she tried any harder, she would make herself puke on her horse.

       Josephine looked her over for a few seconds. “Perhaps you are right, Cullen. We shouldn’t push her too much right now.”

      Ellona knew what they were both doing. She pursed her lips, frowning at her failure. Her opinion didn’t very much have its weight when her pale skin was turning blue.

      “I’ll let the head of the group know.” Cullen said as he galloped ahead to the front of the Inquisition soldiers.

      Ellona looked to Josephine with her displeased look. “Honestly, do you both act like I’m not even here? I’m not a child.”

      “Inquisitor, it is a matter of appearance. You need to be ready for this. If we arrived there with you like this, you wouldn’t be able to last even an hour with the council.” She told her. There was no fighting it. It was decided, and Cullen was already stopping the traveling party. “And if you remember correctly, you did the same thing before we went to the Court at the Winter Palace.”

      Her horse came to a halt as the others in front of her did. As soon as the horse stopped, she felt her stomach drop, and her throat burning with whatever she’d eaten that morning. She quickly threw herself off her horse and ran to the nearest tree off the side of the road to empty her stomach for the third time that morning. Only this time, everyone was watching, making all of this ten times worse as it should be.

      After a small nap and some food, she had finally figured she could finally sit herself up in the tent Josephine had insisted be set up for her. She felt terrible for being the highlight of the morning. Everyone was probably discussing how hilarious it had been to see the inquisitor puking her guts out behind a tree.

       She almost jumped in her spot on her makeshift bedroll when Cullen had poked his head inside, only to step inside when he saw her awake. Had he been checking on her the whole time she’d been napping? “Are you alright?” he asked softly, not hesitating to seat himself at her side.

       “As good as I’ll be for now.” She told him, her thumping heart in her throat when he came to eye level with her. “Just my nerves, is all. You know well how unpleasing the Winter Palace is.”

       He gave that soft nasally chuckle that she loved. “I do know. Let’s never do this again after we finish here.” He told her with a smirk.

       “Deal.” She said as she sat up onto her knees to kiss his cheek. “I know we’ve talked about it already with Josephine, but if they truly want us to break up the Inquisition, how willing would you be with the idea?”

       “I know it’s hard to think that all this is coming to an end. They want us all to disband. As depressing as it seems, they may be right. We finished our goal. I-“he paused before starting again. “I’d like to settle down in this peace we’ve created.”

       She smiled at his words. “As much as I will miss all of this… I want that just as much.” She gazed at the small ray of sunshine that poked in through the tent flap. “I’m tired. Worn out.” She turned to look at him again. “Is it irresponsible of me for wanting this?”

       “Anyone who thinks so can go… jump off the ramparts at Skyhold.”

She let out a laughed.

       There was a small silence between then after that. As much as they wanted, they may not even have the option to do so, or even to be together. It almost made her wonder if they should…

       She looked up at him, wondering what it would feel like to be his wife - to be a Rutherford. She’d met his family a few times, once when they had come to Skyhold for Wintersend a year before. They were such nice people. They were all so accepting of her being an elf. His siblings, Rosie, Mia, and Branson were… everything she’d ever hoped for in a family, given her clan was so far away. She didn’t know where they were now. And… yet she really didn’t want to go back. Wherever Cullen was, she wanted to be by his side.

       His gloved hand pressed to her cheek broke her from her thought, her chest warming with a relief she needed to feel. She didn’t know how to tell him, or when it would be a good time. She let her eyes close briefly as she leaned into his palm.

       Unfortunately she knew they couldn’t stay like this for much longer. Josephine would be at both of their throats if they continued this for much longer while they needed to continue to Orlais. She stretched herself up towards him and kissed his lips gently before she began to stand to her feet. “Let’s get this all over with, shall we?”

       He seemed to look tense when she stood herself up to leave, his hand not leaving hers, holding with firmness and urgency. His lips parted to say something, only to shut once again.

       “Cullen? What’s wrong?” she asked quietly, meeting the distance with him again as he stood to his feet.

       He didn’t say anything, shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. “It-It’s nothing. We should get moving.” He told her. She knew well enough he was lying, he knew she did as well. But she wouldn’t coax it out of him. She let him get away with these things. He’d say it when he was ready. Though it didn’t help her wondering mind in the least.

       He firmly kissed her lips, hands coming to both sides of her cheeks to cup her head gently, a small surprised sound escaping her. It lasted for a few moments before he left the tent and headed to round everyone up to leave.

       She stepped out and insisted to help take down the inquisition tent with the soldiers, only to be beckoned away by Josephine who needed to check her over.

       Josephine’s eyes scanned Ellona up and down. “Inquisitor, are you feeling any better?”

       She wouldn’t lie, she definitely was. That brief nap and meal made the difference, not to mention Cullen’s company. He was the perfect relaxation she needed. “I feel much better, thank you.” She told her, adding a small smile in hopes to prove her truth.

       “Good. We should be on our way, if you think you are ready.” She turned and made her way back to her horse, Ellona following her from behind. The soldiers rounded up back into their formation as before. She felt unworthy of the salutes, but they were so eager to do so.

       Cullen rode his horse back towards Josephine and Ellona, letting them both know they were heading out once again, his glance lingering on Ellona with a soft smile. She took it as a sign that she looked a lot better than she did earlier. It was a start. At least she was able to take this comfort with her. They would have to stop and armor her horse, and change into those ridiculous red uniforms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

            The ride into the Blue Palace was the tensest moment she’d had in a while. Everyone was staring, the politicians and representatives. It was all very unnerving. The last thing she wanted was to look like an idiot with her big, fake smile. And if it wasn’t for her need to relieve herself again after the long ride on her horse, she would look possibly better.

            She could hear the banter of Josephine and Cullen from behind her, and small soft chuckle escaping her when she heard of the marriage proposals mentioned by Josephine. She wasn’t allowed to look back to see his reaction, but could only imagine the disgust on his face.

            The first thing she did when she gave her horse to an inquisition soldier was rush off to find the bog inside the Winter Palace. Thankfully everyone had nice quarters to stay in at the palace. It was better than staying in tents, especially in her condition. The building was very similar to how it had been the last time they had arrived. Shiny and somewhat clean. Thankfully this time there was less blood in the tiles. It was nice to get away for a while from eyes and ears for that brief moment, but before she could even leave to meet everyone she was stopped quickly by Mother Giselle. As much as she was glad to see her, she wasn’t the first person she wanted to meet.

            Their exchange was brief. If they had any hope to be successful at this Exalted Council, she needed to look more positive and upbeat. She just wished he had more of Josephine’s confidence and positivity.

            It was great to meet everyone again. Skyhold was sometimes uncomfortably empty without her great friends to always cause some sort of trouble or drama. She had missed Varric and playing Wicked Grace with the whole group. She missed pranks with Sera, drinks with Bull. Talking for hours with Cassandra about her funny addiction to Varric’s love novels, of which she couldn’t help herself but to borrow and fall in love with them as well - a guilty pleasure. She never told Cullen about them either. She missed talking to Cole, learning of all the things going on in people’s heads. Talking to Dorian was always enjoyable. He knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Leliana was always telling great stories. Especially the one’s about her adventures with the Warden during the Fifth Blight. All these wonderful people in her life had brought her to who she was now. She wouldn’t have been able to defeat Corypheus without any of them.

            “Varric, this is too much. I…I don’t know what to say.” She told him, now a giant terrifying key in her hands and she found out she had property and lordship in Kirkwall. Should shouldn’t wait to tell Cullen…

            “I don’t know how this council thing is going to end for the Inquisition. But whatever gets decided, you’ve got a place lined up in Kirkwall if you want it.” Varric told her.

            “And… to control the harbor. Heh, guess I’ll have to use it sometime.” She joked with him.

            “No!” Seneschal Bran said urgently with the most distraught look on his face. She couldn’t hide her smile.

            “Anyway, you should meet with the diplomats. We’ll get in a game of Wicked Grace before I go back, though, right?” Varric asked.

            “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Ellona replied, her smile wide from ear to ear.

            “And no betting any public buildings this time…” Bran told him.

            “I’ll keep you up to date with this Council, Varric. It could cause a whole new drama to unfold, if we’re lucky.” She told him as she turned to leave.

            “Don’t jinx it, Shiny”

            She turned and left finally, now hoping to check up on Cullen after she’d talked with everyone else. Catching up with everyone was a good picker-upper for this whole Council. It was something nice out of all the hell that was going on.

            She peeked around the bush wall he was behind, smiling for the hundredth time that day when she was him petting a Mabari. She waltzed her way over to him, thankful that there weren’t too many wandering eyes to see them together.

            “You there, you’re supposed to dodge, not catch!” Cullen said to the dog. The dog’s fur was a greyish brown with a few white patches on his nose, belly and back. A very handsome mabari indeed. “If that ball were a fireball, you’d be dead!” She couldn’t help her toothy grin, seeing him so relaxed at the Winter Palace was very rare.

            The mabari gave a loud bark and his attention was drawn to her as she made her way over to them both. The mabari gave her a bark in greeting. “Well hello to you too!” she told him. She looked up and met Cullen’s gaze. As he did before, he seemed to have something on his mind, making him tenser at the simple sight of her. She decided to break this silence.

            “Where did you find this dog?” she asked, looking around a little. “Mabari don’t just… wander around the Winter Palace, do they?”

            “They don’t breed mabari in Orlais. The merchant nearby said he was abandoned. Perhaps his owners tired of the novelty.” Cullen told her.

            She knelt down to her knees and gave him a good scratch on the head and down his back. “How could anyone tire of such a handsome boy? He did such a good job fetching the ball! He must already be trained.”

            “He’s not supposed to fetch it…”

             Ellona raised her brow at him. “That’s what dogs do, Cullen.” She told him, the mabari wagging his little stub of a tail.

            “Another Fereldan trapped at the Winter Palace. I wouldn’t leave him to that fate.” He gave the dog a few scratched behind the ear. “I think he likes me.”

            “Maybe we could take him back to Ferelden when this is over.” She told him.

            “I did promise my sister a visit with you.” He said with that damnable smirk she loved so very much. He turned back to the dog. “She might try to spoil you. Remember who you report to.”

            The mabari gave a bark of acknowledgement. Ellona’s cheeks were starting to hurt at how much she’d been smiling since she’d gotten to this place. Everyone seemed in a great mood, ready to drink and enjoy their nights together during this court. Then again, she knew she wouldn’t be able to drink. Not in her condition. That would turn a lot of heads if she turned down a glass of wine.

            While she continued to pet the mabari, she was lost in this thought of hers, not noticing Cullen’s gaze until she finally turned her eyes to him. “Something on your mind?” she asked, reaching to scratch behind the dog’s ears, seeing as he was enjoying the attention.

            She seemed to break him from his own train of thought. “After all this… if you truly want to end the Inqusition. Where do you see us?”

            Ellona was left a little shocked at his question. “I will remain at your side, Cullen. No matter what the Council’s decision is-- if we truly decide to disband, you know where I’ll be.”

            Her answer indeed seemed to please him, leaving him once again wordless as he stared at her with his warm, golden eyes. Staring into those amazing eyes that always gave her goose bumps. In the back of her mind, she hoped their child would have those same amazing eyes. The thought tripped in her mind, reminding herself how much she wanted to tell him. She needed to. If she blurted it out now in front of everyone, all hell would break loose.

            The silence felt longer that it truly was, but as soon as his lips parted to speak her heart skipped a beat. “Marry me.” His words were soft and so very sure.

            Her mouth dropped partially, unable to create words. She was glad she was on her knees or she would have probably fallen over. It was so sudden and she questioned why he wanted to ask her now. Then again, after hearing Josie talk about all these marriage proposals, she guessed it scared him to think someone else wanted him.

            “Cullen-“She could only croak her words out, which seemed to worry him.

            “I mean, will you? I-“ he paused briefly to collect himself. “I did have a plan and… and there wasn’t a dog. But you were-“

            She took his hands in her own and stood back to her feet with him. Her touch seemed to stop his stuttering. She needed to be strong for him in this moment, not to look like a stupid, gaping child. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was going to say no.

            “You know I have been thinking about this… a lot. I just want to know if you would…”

            The words wouldn’t come to her fast enough, almost bursting them from her lips. “I would! I mean, Cullen, I-I will.” She had to adjust her tone at the end so she wouldn’t scare him. It was hard to try and not sound like some excited teenager in that moment, but she’d waited for this for too long now.

            She pulled him into an embrace, catching him off only for a moment before he drew his arms around her as well. His voice spoke into her ear gently. “You will.” He told her.

            It was as if a stone was lodged directly in her throat as she neared his ear to whisper to him softly. She could barely form words without feeling her knees shaking. She’d collapse if she wasn’t careful. Her lips grazed his ear as she spoke quietly. “Cullen, I- I have to tell you something.”

            “What is it?” he asked softly, keeping his voice down as she had. She could feel her knees about ready to give out at any moment.

            “I’m pregnant.”

            His head almost smacked against her own as he backed away to look into her eyes, his own mouth parted in a speechless awe. “A-are you truly?” his words were almost a whisper.

            “I found out a few weeks ago and… I’ve been trying to find the right time to tell you.” She said to him, feeling eyes upon them both now. Thankfully there weren’t too many. She was trying to keep the tears back now, feeling a heavy wave of heat overcome her. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” She had to keep the tears back. Not here, she thought, not now!

            His lips met her own, and it was something she most desperately needed in that moment. When his eyes met hers again after their kiss, his smile had her heart leaping in her chest.

            “Don’t be sorry. This is…the most wonderful news I’ve heard in a long, long time.” He told her, the joy so very clear in his amber eyes.

            Her smile spread across her face, fighting the tears of joy once again. One slipped, and she had to quickly wipe it away on her gloves.  The inquisitor couldn’t cry in public. Especially not at the Winter Palace of all places.

            “I-I have to get changed.” She told him, and she needed to clean herself up. Nobody needed to see her red eyes. “I need to ask Josie for a dress.”

            “And I’ll find… someone. Perhaps Mother Giselle.”

            The mabari began licking at Ellona’s glove, probably smelling the stress coming off her. She wanted to hold him longer than she should, but this wedding needed to be done and over before anything was decided in the council.

 

            “Josephine… I need a dress.” Ellona said as he made her way over to her in a very specific urgency.

            Josie looked to her in a surprise. “A dress? What kind of dress.”

            “A white one would be preferable. Do you know of one I could use?” she asked, feeling a little rushed. She didn’t want to leave Cullen waiting. He was probably talking to Mother Giselle as they spoke, but she knew he wouldn’t take very long to do that.

            “Inquisitor, you… what is the matter, you are sweating and-" she looked at Ellona for a few moments before the realization struck her. "You two getting married, aren't you?” she ended in a soft, exasperated sigh. “You both know we are at a very important meeting. We have to keep a good look for ourselves. You know what I’ve told you about this.”

            “Josie, this is important to us. We need to do this now before anything is decided with the council. We’re all a little… afraid what may be decided.” She told her. “Please, can you help us?”

            Josie let out another soft sigh and then looked to her with a small smile. “How can I say no to you, Inquisitor? I’ll have someone find something in your size. There should be a merchant here that sells dresses.”

            “Thank you Josephine. I owe you… a lot.”

            “Yes, well. You did help my family quite a bit if I recall correctly.” She said with a knowing smile. “Give me a few moments and I’ll have someone here with the most beautiful dress in Thedas for you.”

            “Remember, elf sizes please, Josie. We don’t want that mistake happening again.” She smirked. “I was wearing baggy clothes for weeks when we first arrived at Skyhold.”  
            “Yes, I do remember. That was quite the mistake on the tailors’ part.”

            She was sure most of her friends would find out about this wedding in no time. It was supposed to be secret, but there were eyes and ears everywhere. It would be the talk of the evening.

            As soon as she laid eyes on the dress, she wanted to hug Josephine. It was… wonderful. It wasn’t too big and flashy, yet not very simple. The only word she could think of was perfect. It was very perfect. She thanked her wonderful Ambassador and ran off to change, almost stumbling on herself in the process. There was a back room with a mirror, where she danced her way into the dress, realizing it was almost too tight for her.

            She was barely even noticeably pregnant, just a small bump starting to form at her stomach. Maybe it was from her newly formed cravings. Once she was able to fit nicely into the dress, she looked at herself in the mirror, using her hands to fluff out her hair, doing whatever she could to pretty herself.

            As soon as she was outside, eyes darted to her. Ellona froze where she stood, almost forgetting to breathe because of some of the looks she was given. She was quick at making her way back to Cullen. This had to be the first time she’d ever worn a dress in all her life. She wondered, how were you even supposed to walk in these sort of things? So many women wore the large, flashy dresses, not even stumbling once in them. It took her so much trial to not trip. She turned the corner into the garden to see Cullen standing with Mother Giselle at the small archway.

            Her heart lurched when she saw him – her husband to be, the love of her life. She walked slowly towards them, feeling if she went any faster she would awake from this dream she was stuck in. As quick as all of this was happening, it was still perfect.

            He held his hands out to her, smiling softly as he watched her stagger up to them. She placed her hands in his own, holding onto his fingertips. She couldn’t stop staring into his wonderful eyes, forgetting to exhale any of her breaths. She could tell he was having a hard time forming words.

            His voice came out softer than a whisper. “Just know… Everything feels like it was worth fighting for.”

            She had to try so hard to not to tear up once again. This was too much. He was too much. “It was, Cullen.” She squeezed his hands tight.

            “This is…”

            “This is the part where you both make a promise.” Mother Giselle told them. Both of their lips parts to say something, only to shut quickly. Her heart leapt in her chest, not having realized what she needed to say, or what promise she would make to him. A dalish vow perhaps? He wouldn’t understand them. But she knew he wouldn’t mind.. A true promise from the religion of her people. She nodded her head to him, letting him know she would speak first.

            “Sylaise enaste var aravel. Lama, ara las mir lath. Bellanaris.” She looked into his eyes deeply as she said these words. The look on his face told her how much she had surprised him. “Now... you.”

            “Right,” he took a moment with a soft clear of his throat before continuing. “I swear unto the maker and the holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days.”

            Her lips met his before anything else could be said, jumping up to meet him. His arms came around her smoothly as he held her. She could hear their new dog beside them now barking up a storm from his joy. She wondered what Cullen had told the smart dog before he proposed.

            If she could freeze time in that very moment, she’d do it in a heartbeat. She just wanted to be with him like this… forever.

            When their lips parted, she could hear the soft strum of a lute from the corner of the garden. She turned her head to see Maryden playing as she eyed them both. She could see behind some of the bushes, Cassandra and Cole as well Dorian and Varric with the dumbest grins she’d ever seen. This made her cheeks flair up in a deep red. She hated when people watched them kiss and do anything romantic together. It was more than embarrassing.

            Ellona felt a shift beside her, quickly looking to Cullen as he took her hand and led her into the center of that small corner of the garden. He bent himself forward, still holding her hand with a smile. “May I have this dance, my wife?” he spoke softly, once again his smirk of a smile making her heart do backflips.

            There was a soft laughter from her, memories flashing back of dancing with him there at the Winter Palace. She was still struggling to keep her emotions down. Ellona met the distance with him, already almost stepping on his feet before they even started. His hand swallowed her own, almost completely disappearing in his palm.  His other hand came around her waist as he swayed with the gentle tune of the bard.

            She listened to the soft music as she let her head rest against his chest, her eyes closing briefly as she took in his warmth. She wasn’t sure how these moments could get better, but every second felt greater than the last. It was a heart throb after another, no matter how many times she thought she could contain the next.

            “Aren’t we supposed to see some garter removal?” Dorian shouted towards them. She let out a snort of laughter, but a not so pleased look coming to Cullen’s face.

            “Dorian, I will bash your head in with Bull’s axe if you don’t shut it!” She told him back with a smile, only to let her eyes close one again, almost having buried her head against his red suit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I will be touching through the dlc, adding things I felt were more... necessary. I'm not a huge action writer so I will be moving through it to get to the nice stuff after. Let me know if you have any suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

           “Hey, Shiny, don’t even think about getting out of this party tonight. You promised me a few games of Wicked Grace, remember?” Varric had caught up with her after her nth time that night visiting the bog. She had returned to wearing her relaxing ‘inquisitorial’ attire on from back at Skyhold.

           “Of course, Varric.” She said, looking down at him. “I didn’t think you planned for tonight though…” she told him quietly. She had been hoping to spend time with Cullen for the rest of the evening. The talks would happen early the next morning and she wanted to get in as much time as she could with him.

“What, you think I’m going to wait until the last minute for fun? You give me so little credit!” he said with a smirk on his face, pressing his hand to her back to edge her to come with him to the small little tavern.

            “You’re too much, Varric. How could any of us have survived Corypheus without you?” She said with an over exaggerated tone.

            “Oh, I’m sure you’d have done well even without me.” He said as they neared the loud tavern, the music of Maryden strumming her lute at all the new wonderful songs she had made for everyone. She even made a song for the ‘Inquisitor’. It was very hard to sit and listen to her sing those lyrics about her.

            She could see everyone inside, and to her surprise Cullen was there with Josephine and Leliana. He looked to her with a handsome grin. It looked like he had no objection to being there that evening.  And she couldn’t believe Leliana had snuck away to join them. It was great to be able to see her like this.

            Bull remained sitting at the bar with his Chargers, all drinking whatever the Orlesians had thrown at them. She wasn’t quite sure what exactly it was, but the alcohol was strong in the air.

            Sera ran up to her with mug of ale in hand. “Drink up, your Inquisitorialness! You are not leaving this place ‘til I see you shit faced! If you want to be a Red Jenny, ya gotta act like one!” she slurred, ending in her hilarious little laugh.

            “Sera, you have seen me drunk before. Remember what Bull made me drink? My throat burned for weeks.”

            Iron Bull raised his tankard. “You drank that shit willingly, don’t blame me!”

            “Yeah and it’s funny ‘t see ya all… normal. Can we get some of… whatever that shit was you had, Horns?”

            “Sera, I don’t want to drink. You don’t need to worry about me.” She said, trying not to sound too down and out. She didn’t like ruining their fun, as much as they loved seeing her drink. She rarely did, which brought all the laughs in the room.

            “Whot? Did you become some kind of prissy pants these past two years or somethin’?”

            “N-no. There are… other reasons.” She answered as plainly as possible. This wasn’t going to end well if she continued to pry.

            “What other reason than you suddenly having a stick up yer arse.”

            “Sera.” She gave the elf a look of ‘please shut it’.

            “Ooooh, angry inquisitor face. Fine, ya dip stick.” Sera finally went and sat at the stools by the Chargers and beside Dorian. Ellona went to sit at the table, where Varric had already began shuffling the cards.

            “So, enlighten me on what happened at the last game.” Leliana asked, seating herself beside Ellona.

            A smile raised her cheeks. “Well, there were no streaks to the barracks last time.” She received a nudge from Cullen beside her, knowing she was just reminding him on purpose. “Varric actually won, beating Josephine at her own game.” Ellona looked to the Antivan.

            “I couldn’t let myself win again. I had to hand off my crown to someone.” She said with a bright smile, turning to Varric who had a pleased look on his face.

            “Whatever you say, Ruffles.”

            “I’m not losing anymore coin to this game. This is a fool’s battle.” Cullen said, looking to Varric pointedly. “And don’t even pull the revenge card again. It won’t work.”

            She wasn’t surprised. She didn’t like betting any more than he did, but this wasn’t about what she wanted. Everyone liked her doing these things. Like Sera said, being normal and like everyone else.

            She decided to lighten up his spirits to reach under the table to squeeze his thigh. She spoke quietly to him. “Oh, come on. Everyone wants you to and you know it. Just enjoy tonight and don’t take risks.”

            He stiffened up from her touch, noting how flustered he was now. She wondered how much he was thinking about being with her later that night, and if he thought about it as much as she did.

            “One game.” He said with a defeated sigh.

            She squeezed his thigh again under the table, leaning in to whisper something to him. “I’ll make sure you don’t go unrewarded tonight.” She spoke in under a whisper to him, letting her breath gently breeze onto his ear. She watched as his face ran a warm red, which seemed to quickly catch the eye of Sera who suddenly was behind them.

            “Ey! What’s inquisi-bum all secretive about! I think she’s hiding somethin’!”

            Ellona froze in place, her own face running red. Sera was onto her now. “Sera…”

            “You been actin’ all weird ever since you got here! Disappearing ev’ry minute. Don’t act like we aren’t seein’ it.”

            “Sera, if she doesn’t want to share, she doesn’t have to. She has her own private life.” Cassandra thankfully came to her aid.

            “Let’s play the game already.” Bull said, slamming his mug onto the table, rattling everything on it. Thankfully everyone sat themselves at the table as Varric dealt the cards. Sera shut up and her husband was having fun like he should.

            Everyone enjoyed themselves with drinks and laughs, telling stories of the past few years to catch everyone up. Varric still had the best, telling of what it was like to be Viscount of Kirkwall. She still needed to tell Cullen about her gift from Varric. She doubted very much he would want to return to that place. She understood why, but she wouldn’t pass up a chance to visit her wonderful dwarven friend.

            Rainier even had a few storiesabout the Wardens. He seemed to be avoiding the dark and grim truth of how the Wardens were slowly falling apart, but there still seemed to be some good moments for him while he was with them. Cassandra even had a few good stories to tell about how the Seekers were rebuilding brick by brick. It was good to see her with such a big smile on her face.

            “Shiny, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you tell a story. I’m sure there’s been plenty going on at Skyhold.” Varric said after their first round had been over.

            “You must be mistaken. Skyhold has become quiet ever since all of you have left. Except for the Bull and his Chargers. They’re still as loud as ever.”

            Bull gave a stout laugh. “I don’t want it any other way!”

            “Then there must be something happening. No funny stories for the new married couple?” Dorian asked with a knowing smirk.

            “No.” Cullen said flatly.

            “Oh come now, Curly. We’re all friends here.” Varric explained.   

            Ellona couldn’t help the soft laughter of his directness that he didn’t want to share anything about their private life. “I’m not very good at story telling anyway. Maybe next time I can have one prepared.”

            “You should let it come naturally. If it’s too prepared, it’ll just sound well… prepared.” Varric told her. “Advice from your favorite author.”

            “I found the Inquisitor with that stupid book you were reading, Cassandra.” Dorian said, giving Ellona a teasing glance. “This’ll fit for a funny story.”

            “I did no such thing, Dorian.” Ellona said, her smile giving away her lie very quickly.

            “I-It’s a good book. You shouldn’t judge if she enjoys a little romance.”

            Cullen looked at her with a raised brow and smirk. “You’ve been reading romance novels behind my back?”

            “Cassandra seemed to like them and I couldn’t help myself. I am, in fact, a romantic, as you know.” He gave her a knowing look, his gaze telling her how interested he was in finding out more about these books. Damn him.

            The night of cards had gone on longer than she’d hoped. Almost everyone was drunk and stumbling back to their quarters. The Inquisitor had been given a room with a balcony and fireplace. It was a very cozy little room, the moon giving of little light into the bedroom windows, just barely peeking through the draping curtains.  She did miss her little home back in Skyhold, but it was nice to have a change of scenery, especially on their wedding night. She hadn’t realized what a long day it’d been. After a morning of throwing her guts up, she ended it with getting married? She still found that quite odd to think about.

            Her head turned from outside the balcony to see Cullen entering their room. He had some last matters to attend to before he could meet with her. He had a dog he had to take care of now, so he made sure he was given to an inquisition soldier who could watch him, just for that night. They both wanted to be alone for their wedding night. It was good to finally see him alone. She made sure her smile would tell him everything, looking back out to the balcony in hopes he would join her. It didn’t take long for her to feel his warmth by her side. His hand gently pressed to her waist and his lips pressed to her forehead. “What are you thinking, a boy or a girl?” he asked, catching her off guard with his question.

            “I don’t even think we should guess yet. We won’t truly know till it’s born.” She told him, turning to meet his gaze once more, letting her back now press to the bars behind her.

            His hand moved from her side and onto her stomach. “We’ll have to think of names until then, right?”

            She giggled softly. “Until then, yes. It won’t be born for another seven months, love.”

            “Right. What about Rosalie if it’s a girl? My sister has the same, after my grandmother.” His excitement made her laugh even more.

            “Cullen, you’ve already picked out our baby girl’s name? If I’m not mistaken, I’d say you sound a little eager.” She teased him, her hand gently pressing to his own on her stomach. His hand dwarfed hers. “Have you thought about this all night long?”

            “How couldn’t I? You- I want to be prepared for his.” As she spoke she let her free hand reach up to press to his cheek, letting her hand graze his stubbly beard that she loved so much.

            “We will be.”

            He leaned gently into her touch, his eyes moving from her and then to her stomach. There was a soft silence between them both before he decided to speak once more. ‘I still can’t believe… This will change both our lives.”

            “It will.” She took a step closer to him and let herself press to him. She was so very glad he wasn’t wearing his armor. His red uniform made it easy to actually feel his warm body underneath. “And we’ll make the best of it. We can find somewhere quiet in Ferelden, maybe close to your family so we can raise him… or her.”

            “You would want to move near my family?” he chuckled.

            “Of course. If you’d like to, that is.” She said over her shoulder as she made her way back into their room for the evening, warming herself by the small fireplace as she slowly began to unbutton her tunic from the top down.

            His body pressed against her back as he helped her unbutton from behind, going from the bottom up until their hands met near her stomach. “Of course I would.” His hands gently pressed to her stomach, feeling a small bump starting to form. This child would be… larger than elven babies. She was surprised she could even see anything already. It would be an interesting experience for sure.

            He helped pull her top from her shoulders which left her smallclothes underneath. She felt his hot breath against the back of her neck, her eyes closing as she felt a wonderful shiver run up her spine. He pressed his hands to her waist, slowly unbuttoning her pants until she could pull them down. She bent herself over in front of him as she got her legs out of the pants legs, a knowing smile on her face as she pressed her hindquarters flat to his hips.

            Cullen’s hands met at her hips as she returned standing, letting his lips trail up her spine. She had to bite her lip when she felt a warmth pooling in her stomach. Her next words came out in small breaths, having difficulty trying not to make any sounds for his lavishing lips.

            “Where… will we go? Any ideas?” She finally turned on her heel and began work on his own suit so she could concentrate on getting him in the bed. Her hands slowly worked down his shirt until all the buttons were undone.

            “There is a small countryside, near where I took you. We could perhaps try looking there?” It was a question rather than a decision. She could hear the want in his voice, his words growing heavier than before.

            “I would like that a lot.” She admitted, her kisses trailing down his chin on his scratchy beard. He quickly had his arms out his suit and it slid to the ground behind him, his lips meeting her own as soon as she heard the clink of the small metal buttons hitting the ground. As she continued to kiss him, her hands pulled up at his undershirt, almost begging him to take it off now. She was surprised how slow he was going. If it was what he wanted, she would oblige him.

            She hummed softly as she kissed down his neck, slowly pushing him back towards the bed behind him. He sat himself down, expecting her to join him. She didn’t join him quite yet. She knelt in front of him and onto her knees, kissing his stomach as her hands felt the bulge of his pants. Her hands went to unbutton his trousers, pulling both them and his underclothes out of the way so she could get to him faster.

            Before she moved forward, she reached behind her to untie her bra. As it fell to the floor, she took him gently in her hands, looking up to him with adoration as she dragged her tongue up the underside of his length. His hand fisted at the sheets beneath him, a hand coming to her shoulder and squeezing gently, bracing himself.

            After one whole lick, she took him into her mouth, smiling at the wonderful groan she received from him. She wondered if he’d had himself all ready to go. It never took him very long those days, but she remembered how easy it was to get him hard when they first started. He was her first thankfully, and she was his. She remembered him telling her how little time he had for infatuation. It couldn’t be more perfect for the both of them.

            She kept her eyes looking up into his own, knowing how much he liked when she did. Every little grunt and groan he made was music to her ears. Knowing he was enjoying himself was enough for her.

            His hand went to take her own. She was surprised he’d stopped her, but the look in his eyes told her how very much he was enjoying it. He took both her hands and scooted her into the bed with him. He very easily slipped the rest of his trousers off and she watched them scatter to the floor as she brought himself over her. Her head turned back to look up at him, staring into those tawny orbs she cherished. He kissed along her collarbone as she felt him press to her entrance. With one slow motion, the toe curling pleasure overcame her.

            Her eyes sealed shut and her knees squeezed his sides. She was too enveloped in this moment to hear his own elations. It didn’t take him long to recover, his hips soon moving against her own, a soft creak starting to sound from below them in the bed. She tried to form words, only soft huffs and puffs escaping her after each push of his hips. His lips just barely pressed to her own, a similar expression of bliss on their faces. Her lips parted against his, their eyes not leaving the others.

            Her arms came around his neck, releasing soft whimpers gently into his ear, telling him how absolutely wonderful he was. There was a wonderful warmth overcoming her, filling her stomach and below. She could feel the heat building ever so quickly. He’d learned very quickly over the years to know how close she was, which always gave him things he could do to her. He reached below and pressed his rough, calloused finger against her swollen nub, a surprised gasp escaping her. Ellona’s eyes widened as she looked up at him, her mouth hanging open as she breathed out whimpers and quiet little moans to him.

            It was very difficult to not buck into his hand, she had to try her hardest to not move for him. Her lips quickly pressed to his own when she felt the wave overcome her, trying hard not to be too loud. Her face turned a deep red and she buried her head into his shoulder as she came, a soft squeak being the only sound that emanated from her mouth. She could hear the wonderful sounds of his panting as came down from her wonderful pleasure. She felt his hand run through her short blonde hair that plastered to her sweat covered forehead.

            He paused briefly for her to catch up with him. She clung to him when he turned her over so he laid upon his back with her above him. She splayed her hands against his chest with a wide smile on her face as she looked down at him. She lowered herself more onto him, biting her lips as he filled her more. She could feel the cramps starting in her feet by how much she curled them. His hands rose and gave her breasts a squeeze, a yelp sounding from her quickly as she had to pull away. She had not told him how sensitive they’d gotten. “Be careful you…” she told him, seeming to have startled him completely.

           “Yes, right…” he breathed out, sitting himself up to get a little closer to her. He scooted them both back towards the pillows, giving himself something to lay against. It was so easy for him to move her. It almost upset her at how little effort he used. Once he was comfortable she slowly began to rock her hips, leaning in so her lips just barely pressed to his own. His hands were at her breasts once again, being a lot gentler with her. She hummed out a pleased sound to him.

           “Much better…” she told him, not even an inch away from his lips. Her hands came up to run through his hair as she slowly moved her hips back and forth on him. His head fell back with soft hum of pleasure. He did very much enjoy when she rubbed his scalp, and yet she yet much enjoyed seeing him with messy bed head in the morning, usually it being caused by her own hands.

            She felt his own hips start moving with her own, telling her that she needed to do a little faster than what she was doing. She was never very good at being on top, no matter how many times they’d done it. She moved her body up and down him, using his waist as a bit of leverage to move with.

            His urgency told her everything about how close he was, and without a warning was gripped by her buttocks and raised just enough as his hips pounded under her. She gasped loudly, quickly pressing her mouth to the top of his head, arms wrapping around his neck. She felt him giving a few more shallow thrusts. She leaned in close to his ear to whisper to him. “Come inside me… do it.” She told him, nibbling gently at the lobe of his ear. That seemed to have set him off as he let in a sharp intake of breath, his hips sinking into her. His eyes sealed shut with his tightened jaw. She kissed ever so gently along his strong jawline.

            He sat her back into his lap as he laid there panting when he was finished tensing up, now just limp and exhausted. She continued to kiss him all over, taking a moment to just feel the rise and fall of his chest, along with the sound of his hard breathing. He was especially exhausted she was sure. They had both had such long days. She rose her hands and began rubbing his scalp again, just as he liked it.

            “Ellona Rutherford. I really enjoy that name.” she told him softly, kissing the bottom of his chin as his head still was fallen back against the pillows in exhaustion.

            He lifted his head a little to look at her. She was obviously putting him to sleep now with the head rubbing. “Do you now?” he chuckled softly, pressing his lips to her own. “It suits you very well.”

            “I wonder how many times you ran my name with Rutherford through your head.”

            “No more than how much I thought of you this evening when he played cards.” He said with a smirk. She looked up and gave that damnable smirk on his face a big kiss before she rested her head just under his neck. His arm drew around her as he turned onto his side with her. She helped draw the sheets up from under them as they both snuggled under the warm silk sheets.

            His arm remained around her as he laid there now with his eyes closed. She was also quite comfortable hugged against him. Whatever happened the next day, she would make sure to remember that wonderful day with him. Their wonderful wedding, the wonderful little get together with all their friends, and then the wonderful ending to a great day.

            “Aren’t the wedding couple supposed to say up all night and have sex?” She smirked, feeling him flinch a little from her word choice.

            “We work too hard to be like normal people, my inquisitor.” He chuckled with his eyes shut. He wouldn’t be opening them until the next morning. “Well have to save the rest… for another day… when we’re not so damn tired.”

            “We’ll have to do something extra special.” She told him before kissing him gently on his big ol’ human nose and closing her eyes for sleep. A yawn came to her and she buried her head against him.

            “Ellona… those vows you said. What did they mean?” he asked her, not bothering to open his eyes and look at her. They were both too tired to try.

            “You’re only now asking?” she hummed a soft laugh.

            “I never had the chance.”

            “What I said was… Sylaise, bless our path. I grant you my love for eternity.”

            It seemed to have taken him a moment to register what she had said, remembering the words she had spoken during their short ceremony. “I love you so much.” He whispered ever so softly, it was almost impossible to hear if you weren’t right next to him.

            “I love you too.” Her lips pressed ever so gently to him, eventually drifting off into sleep.


End file.
